Harrowing skins/Trick-or-Treat
Lore ;Trick-or-Treaters * * * ;Witches * * * ** * * * ;Vampires * * * ;Monsters * * * * * * * * History A Fireside Frightener Olaf vs Everything Welcome to our latest community comics collab, Olaf vs. Everything, in which everyone's favorite Freljordian berserker recklessly hacks, and slashes his way across the known League Universe! Tom Barton, artist extraordinaire, helps us answer questions you never knew you had, like who would win in a fight, Olaf or Trundle? And can Olaf take down a giant jungle monster? What about Seahunter Aatrox? And because we don't want to tease out all the dimension-hopping action, we're releasing the entire season in one Ragnarok-sized blast!Community Collab Comics Collection Trivia General= * Harrowing event skins were also released along side Academy, Cops and Robbers, Definitely Not, Demonic, and Sugar Rush themed skins, however these themes has since deviated from the Harrowing theme into their own separate thematics. * These skins reference Trick-or-treating, with champions wearing costumes during the Harrowing, or are part of the myths and legends of Halloween. * This universe has a demonic connection to the Demonic and Infernal universes. ** and summon from the Demonic universe. *** would later transform into and serve under . |-| Skins= Annie FrankenTibbersSkin.jpg|FrankenTibbers Annie Blitzcrank Witch'sBrewSkin.jpg|Witch's Brew Blitzcrank Dr. Mundo MundoMundoSkin.jpg|Mundo Mundo Ekko TrickorTreatSkin.jpg|Trick or Treat Ekko Fiddlesticks PumpkinheadSkin.jpg|Pumpkinhead Fiddlesticks Hecarim HeadlessSkin.jpg|Headless Hecarim Kassadin CountSkin.jpg|Count Kassadin Katarina KittyCatSkin.jpg|Kitty Cat Katarina Janna BewitchingSkin.jpg|Bewitching Janna Katarina KittyCatSkin.jpg|Kitty Cat Katarina Kled CountKledulaSkin.jpg|Count Kledula LeBlanc RavenbornSkin.jpg|Ravenborn LeBlanc Maokai HauntedSkin.jpg|Haunted Maokai Miss Fortune BewitchingSkin.jpg|Bewitching Miss Fortune Miss Fortune PrestigeBewitchingSkin.jpg|Bewitching Miss Fortune Prestige Edition Morgana BewitchingSkin.jpg|Bewitching Morgana Nidalee BewitchingSkin.jpg|Bewitching Nidalee Nocturne HauntingSkin.jpg|Haunting Nocturne Teemo LittleDevilSkin.jpg|Little Devil Teemo Tristana BewitchingSkin.jpg|Bewitching Tristana Vladimir NosferatuSkin.jpg|Nosferatu Vladimir Zyra HauntedSkin.jpg|Haunted Zyra Media Music= ;Related Music Harrowing 2010 - Login Screen| Haunting Nocturne - Login Screen| Haunted Zyra - Login Screen| Tales from the Rift 2018 - Login Screen| |-| Videos= ;Related Videos Welcome to Worlds Season Worlds Season 2018 Event Trailer - League of Legends| League of Legends Animation Demo Reel - 2017| Bewitching Morgana VFX Reel| |-| Gallery= Halloween 2016 teaser.gif|Tales from the Rift 2016 Promo 1 Halloween 2016 teaser 2.gif|Tales from the Rift 2016 Promo 2 Tales of the Rift 2016 concept 01.jpg|Tales from the Rift 2016 Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Tales of the Rift 2016 concept 02.jpg|Tales from the Rift 2016 Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Tales of the Rift 2016 concept 03.jpg|Tales from the Rift 2016 Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Tales of the Rift 2016 concept 04.jpg|Tales from the Rift 2016 Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Essence Emporium Emote concept 01.jpg|Essence Emporium Emote Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Servando Lupini) Pumpkin Cat Ward concept 01.jpg|Pumpkin Cat Ward Concept (by Riot Artist Steve Zheng) Tales from the Rift 2018 Icon concept 01.jpg|Harrowing 2018 Icon Concept (by Riot Artist Steve Zheng) Harrowing Statue Model 01.jpg|Harrowing Statue Model 1 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Harrowing Statue Model 02.jpg|Harrowing Statue Model 2 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Blitzcrank Witch'sBrew Model 01.png|Witch's Brew Blitzcrank Model Ekko TrickorTreat Model 01.png|Trick or Treat Ekko Model Ekko TrickorTreat Splash Concept 01.jpg|Trick or Treat Ekko Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Xu 'Crow God' Cheng) Ekko TrickorTreat Splash Concept 02.jpg|Trick or Treat Ekko Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Xu 'Crow God' Cheng) Ekko TrickorTreat Splash Concept 03.jpg|Trick or Treat Ekko Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Xu 'Crow God' Cheng) Hecarim Headless Model 01.jpg|Headless Hecarim Model (by Riot Artist Drew Gamble) Hecarim Headless Warwick and Rengar Skulls.png|Headless Hecarim Warwick & Rengar Skulls (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Janna Bewitching concept 01.jpg|Bewitching Janna Concept (by Riot Artist Steve Zheng) Janna Bewitching Model 01.png|Bewitching Janna Model Janna Bewitching Splash concept 01.jpg|Bewitching Janna Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Alex Flores) Janna Bewitching Splash concept 02.jpg|Bewitching Janna Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Alex Flores) Janna Bewitching Splash concept 03.jpg|Bewitching Janna Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Alex Flores) Janna Bewitching Splash concept 04.jpg|Bewitching Janna Splash Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Alex Flores) Kassadin Count Model 01.png|Count Kassadin Model Kassadin Count Splash Concept 01.jpg|Count Kassadin Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Sangsoo Jeong) Kassadin Count Splash Concept 02.jpg|Count Kassadin Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Sangsoo Jeong) Kassadin Count Splash Concept 03.jpg|Count Kassadin Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Sangsoo Jeong) Kled CountKledula concept 01.jpg|Count Kledula Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Carlos Ruiz) Kled CountKledula concept 02.jpg|Count Kledula Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Carlos Ruiz) Kled CountKledula concept 03.jpg|Count Kledula Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Carlos Ruiz) Kled CountKledula concept 04.jpg|Count Kledula Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Carlos Ruiz) Kled CountKledula concept 05.jpg|Count Kledula Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Carlos Ruiz) Kled CountKledula Model 01.png|Count Kledula Model 1 Kled CountKledula Model 02.png|Count Kledula Model 2 LeBlanc Ravenborn Concept 01.jpg|Ravenborn LeBlanc Concept (by Riot Artist Charles 'Yideth' Liu) LeBlanc Ravenborn Model 01.png|Ravenborn LeBlanc Model 1 (by Riot Artist Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) LeBlanc Ravenborn Model 02.png|Ravenborn LeBlanc Model 2 (by Riot Artist Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Maokai Haunted concept 3D.jpg|Haunted Maokai Model 1 (by Riot Artist Hector Moran) Maokai Haunted concept 2.jpg|Haunted Maokai Model 2 (by Riot Artist Hector Moran) Maokai Haunted concept 1.jpg|Haunted Maokai Model 3 (by Riot Artist Hector Moran) Miss Fortune Bewitching Model 01.png|Bewitching Miss Fortune Model (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Miss Fortune Bewitching Splash Concept 01.jpg|Bewitching Miss Fortune Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Art of Maki) Miss Fortune Bewitching Splash Concept 02.jpg|Bewitching Miss Fortune Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Art of Maki) Miss Fortune Bewitching Splash Concept 03.jpg|Bewitching Miss Fortune Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Art of Maki) Miss Fortune Bewitching Splash Concept 04.jpg|Bewitching Miss Fortune Splash Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Art of Maki) Miss Fortune PrestigeBewitching Concept 01.jpg|Prestige Bewitching Miss Fortune Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Lei Qin) Miss Fortune PrestigeBewitching Model 01.png|Prestige Bewitching Miss Fortune Model Morgana Bewitching Concept 01.png|Bewitching Morgana Concept (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Morgana Bewitching Model 01.jpg|Bewitching Morgana Model 1 (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Morgana Bewitching Model 02.png|Bewitching Morgana Model 2 (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Morgana Update Bewitching Model 01.jpg|Bewitching Morgana Update Model 1 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Morgana Update Bewitching Model 02.png|Bewitching Morgana Update Model 2 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Nidalee Update Bewitching Model 01.jpg|Bewitching Nidalee Update Model 1 (by Riot Artist Hector Moran) Nidalee Update Bewitching Model 02.jpg|Bewitching Nidalee Update Model 2 (by Riot Artist Hector Moran) Nidalee Update Bewitching Model 03.jpg|Bewitching Nidalee Update Model 3 (by Riot Artist Hector Moran) Nidalee Update Bewitching Model 04.png|Bewitching Nidalee Update Model 4 (by Riot Artist Hector Moran) Nidalee Update Bewitching Splash Concept 01.jpg|Bewitching Nidalee Splash Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Yan Li) Nidalee Update Bewitching Splash Concept 02.jpg|Bewitching Nidalee Splash Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Yan Li) Tristana Bewitching Model 01.png|Bewitching Tristana Model Tristana Bewitching Splash Concept 01.jpg|Bewitching Tristana Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Esben Lash Rasmussen) Tristana Bewitching Splash Concept 02.jpg|Bewitching Tristana Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Esben Lash Rasmussen) Vladimir Nosferatu Model 01.png|Nosferatu Vladimir Model Zyra Haunted Model 01.png|Haunted Zyra Model |-| Summoner Icons= Doomed Minion profileicon.png|Doomed Minion Evil Pumpkin profileicon.png|Evil Pumpkin Little Devil Teemo profileicon.png|Little Devil Teemo Summoning Cauldron profileicon.png|Summoning Cauldron Seeing Hat profileicon.png|Seeing Hat Janna Candy profileicon.png|Janna Candy Golden Janna Candy profileicon.png|Golden Janna Candy Ekko Candy profileicon.png|Ekko Candy Golden Ekko Candy profileicon.png|Golden Ekko Candy Kled Candy profileicon.png|Kled Candy Golden Kled Candy profileicon.png|Golden Kled Candy Purrrfect profileicon.png|Purrrfect Pumpkin Cat profileicon.png|Pumpkin Cat Tales from the Rift 2019 profileicon.png|Tales from the Rift 2019 Witch's Brew Blitzcrank Border profileicon.png|Witch's Brew Blitzcrank Border Count Kassadin Border profileicon.png|Count Kassadin Border Bewitching Miss Fortune Border profileicon.png|Bewitching Miss Fortune Border |-| Ward skins= Haunting Ward.png|Haunting Bat-O-Lantern Ward.png|Bat-O-Lantern Vamporo Ward.png|Vamporo Pumpkin Cat Ward.png|Pumpkin Cat Tales from the Rift 2019 Ward.png|Tales from the Rift 2019 |-| Emotes= Minionstein Emote.png|Minionstein Vamporo Emote.png|Vamporo Spook o' Lantern Emote.png|Spook o' Lantern RIP Emote.png|RIP Trick or Treat Emote.png|Trick or Treat Boo! Emote.png|Boo! Making Mischief Emote.png|Making Mischief Category:Harrowing Category:Annie Category:Dr. Mundo Category:Ekko Category:Fiddlesticks Category:Hecarim Category:Janna Category:Katarina Category:Kled Category:LeBlanc Category:Maokai Category:Morgana Category:Nidalee Category:Nocturne Category:Teemo Category:Tristana Category:Zyra Category:Alternate Universe Category:Vladimir Category:Miss Fortune Category:Kassadin Category:Blitzcrank